leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Akali/Trivia
General ; * Akali is voiced by . * Akali's dance references Single Ladies by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Akali is currently the only Energy-based champion to have any associated cost on their (one Essence of Shadow). * Due to , Akali may sound identical to Japanese 明かり''akari'' " , brightness, gleam", from Old Japanese stative verbal root *aka(-r-) "to be red, to be bright" (> aka(-i) 赤(い) "red") * was going to be a skillshot but became single-targeted. Development * Her previous title, "Fist of Shadow", was replaced with "Rogue Assassin" after patch V8.15. Lore * Her current age is around 19 years old. ** She was 17 when she left the Kinkou Order.Akali age ** She was 14 when she went with and to track down in the Golden Excellence short story. Quotes ; * Akali's joke references (albeit in a rather tongue-in-cheek fashion) the criticism towards the matchmaking system, often matching up teams of wildly varying levels, causing lower-leveled players to be swiftly defeated by higher-level ones. ** She is one of the few champions to say 'noob'. *** Before his relaunch was another one. * }} resembles }}}}. Skins ; * Her current appearance is after she left the Kinkou Order as a Ronin / Rogue Ninja. * ** Her previous model is her canon appearance during the time she was fully part of the Kinkou Order, 2 years ago in the Timeline. ** The scene depicted has her using on an adversary. ** She resembles from . ; * She resembles the main character from by and probably even from . * Her appearance resembles that of . ; * This skin was previously before it was renamed and re-themed in patch V8.15. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** * ** She resembles from and from . ** This skin was renamed and re-themed into in patch V8.15. *** This is also the second skin to be completely renamed, the first being . ; * She was released in celebration of the 2010 FIFA World Cup along with: ** ** ** * She is an . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** Her updated splash art shows , , and in the background. ; * She was proposed by the community. * In 2011 Akali and this skin were 50% off during March 21–27, and the profits were donated to the to aid the Japanese people after the .Japan Earthquake Relief * Her splash art might have been inspired by from Skullgirls. * She shares this theme with: ** ** . * ** She is preparing to give an injection. *** In an of the art, she is taking body temperature. ** She was featured in The Journal of Justice. ** A picture of pre-Visual and Gameplay Update can be seen framed on the wall above Akali. ; * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * Her thematic resembles that of PROJECT and Battlecast skin sets. * ** She resembles from . ** Her outfit closely resembles the one that wears. ; * She references the from . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** Additionally, can be seen in the background. Relations * Akali, with and , was are members of the Kinkou Order. The three shadow warriors worked together in order to preserve balance in Valoran. ** She is currently a Ronin / Rogue Ninja of the Order, still part of it, but operating outside of its rules and regulations.Akali Rogue Ninja *** She and parted on neutral terms. Neither hates the other but both disapprove of the others methods. Akali and Shen ** Akali and her fellow ninjas are at war with and his Order of Shadows. *** Akali may have another, more personal connection with ... perhaps she is a former member of the Order of Shadows? **** Devon 'Runaan' Giehl pointed out her title of 'the Fist of ' and her passive , and mentioned that Zed once had a favorite student who left his order, but there was no official statement.Zed Creative Design AMA 1 **** It is also mentioned that despite appearances, she has a capacity for violence and cruelty.Zed Creative Design AMA 2 **** Despite (or perhaps in some way due to) all of this, Akali is apparently the least willing of the Kinkou triumvirate to forgive Zed in any way. She believes only death is deserving of him, in contrast to believing redemption is still possible and being undecided in lieu of his duty towards exercising emotionless, unbiased judgement. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup